


Hlaf Lifefull Life Conaquens Contingued

by JhonFreegnman



Category: A thing what is spoilurs, Half Life: Full Life Consequences, ITSMYLIFE
Genre: ALEINS, Alein Inavsion, Coinspiracy, Combines Science, Drak Fic, Drak Secretes, Evil Dudes, Fan continuitation, Greef, Hedcrab Zombies, Hsitorical evil dudes and origonal evul dudes, JON FREEMANS DED AN ITS SAD, Killling berds for no reazon cos theyre evul, Post Alpacalips, Racisming people up just becos their not lick u, Revange (Freedfrok), Science, Tim Travel, Zenophonia, jus reelized i had kaps lok on sry, mORE dARKER THEN THE OREGONAL, plot twits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JhonFreegnman/pseuds/JhonFreegnman
Summary: Henry Freeman hav to run new humen city after Fullife Consequences but the combines is coming bak and theres a dark seekrit movin in the shados that threetens 2 tare evrything apart../.





	1. Part For: Aleins Revange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The the sotry gets startinged an Henty Freeeman hav 2 defind Humen Sity form aleins atack butt some familar fasces sho up (their famliar faxes to us the reeders not thenry freemans u guysz. get it write gooooooood)

##  HALF-LIFE: FULL-LIFE CONSEQUENCES 5 FTAN CONTIHNUEATION!!1!: ALEINS REVANGE!

ATHNUOR SOTE; Heloe Inertwebz! Im am nu uppppcominng fanfiction atuhor and bieg fann ovf Peetr Cimarea sQurlkong KinngAurhtr adn otter god faFfiktion atuhors. Im kow i kanot be az gud az tehm but im tree mes bets. Laeve revuiw constractive critcizm if im do anythg wron, buttt.read Full Ife Cosinequinses first becaus im tiring to make it liek taht. Happy reandig.!

###  1

DISCALMER:’ iM dont’nt own Vlaev or whoover marks teh otter thng that tahis fFfnAfoitun wis a cersoevr and with burt i”m not say what becaus it is plot twist and becaus tahis iz an pRekersiv fafFoicton im aslo say taht im not sqorelkig of Pater Kimera of anioon else of teh relly gud otehr faniction riters lick KnigAurht or teh riley dog riter preosn what was writedn Nareto Teh Scregt Off Shiobi or Traa Gliseby (sehs reely god but i was didnt read to much of jer fatfiton Miy Inortel becasue it hav alot of grafik sexing and idont lick taht.). But im appecaite al of tehir wok.

Henry Freeman who was John Freemans son was one day in an office typing on a commuter. In was his speical presidnt ofice becaus he was the pesident of new humen sity becaus he was big leader guy in humens atack for freedom aginst Combines who made them slave and sad becaus they was evil Combins from science and outter space and also becaus he was son of John Freeman Saver Of Humens who lifed up to full-life consequences and saved humens from combines and had a statute in new humen sity that humens had now. He got a email from Groge Mooseamn who was big team leader guy on elite broder team from humen milatarey that was teh best fighters in humens revalushon agins combines that said aleins was atacking the borders of the new humen city and aksed him for help so he went. Henry rFreeman tuned off his comptooter and wet on the platform to go up to down to the the panic bassmen under the bulding with the elevator was the onely way into where he had left his helacoptur and normal humen close because he was in his humen president suit that was nise and not gud for fighting. Henry Freeman got in his hallacoptr and said "its time for me to stop humens from aleins inavsion and face full-life consequences like John Freeman who deads now and that is sad" so he had to go because the aleins was fat and cod get passed gards and make humens sad again if Henry Freeman didnt get there fast like speed of loght in supper fast humen president helycoptor. Henry Freeman filed off the building and did a lop thingy and floed evan more fats acros hole humen sity until he ws up on the top of the sky. Henry freeman flied more faster again like speed of sound and was on top of teh countrysides. Int was same countrysides that John Freeman had seen money yeers ago when he was started John Freemans quest to help his brother where he was. The plants were shining and the sun was singing and the birds was EXPLOD BY HEADCRAB ZOMBIE GOAST that was a Combines! Zombines was big porblem becase headcrabs was brought humens bakc into loaf as zmobies but made them be evil and hat humens but Combiens was already evil and hatted humens so they was coem bcak for at no thing!. Zombine stop kiling berds!" Henry Freeman loudly yelled loudly! No I am evil! "teh zcombine yeled" Tehre was no way a round the Combien so Henry freeman got out of teh helpycopter at the top of the sky and pinched the combine in the headcarb and they died! "It is a sad day to do what has to be done by me and all humens if we wat to have nay chance to survivor" henry freman said with detemmienation but also sad becase teh countrysides was a of John Freeman and but no logner becase zombines exploddd it. Henry Freeman got back in his Helveloptyrt and loked at a map. The map said aleins were at a the border outpots and the humen milpitarily in danger was so much so Henry freeman went there to over there and he arrived. "Henry Freeman over here"! said Gorge Mosemant who was there so Henry Freeman went there to where Groge Mooseman and armey team was fighting. There was lost of aleins there but they wasnt headcrab zombies or zombie goasts or combines. They wass like lizord things that weret lizerds but was gren and hised and had scals but stod up and had hands like humens. "Not combine aleins why is you atack humens?" GOrge Moomans aksed the lizard not combine aleins. "Because we hate human peoples (aN: yeis im know that Ui was not speled humen wirght but it is plot twist why I did it. nyway so pay atetoin!) and want to kil al off them so wen we sawd you we atacked to make you die and taek plunet from you and make a bass to fight our enemys who wil folow us from teh palce we got here in" the alien lizadrs said back to Groge Momsan.

NOT TO SLEF DESIDE WHAT THE ALEINS IS caLLLED

"Oh no that iz evan wors than Bombines we cant revelation and kil them when we loose if were ded!. hentry Freeman yeled with scarred" The aleins then was started to fight at humens and Henry Freeman with lasar wepons and raket guns and exploding things and palsma. Henry freeman jump on a alien and shoted more aleins and kiled in a tank and then taked the tank and shoted ~~aliens~~ ALEINS WIDE I SPELK IT RONG IM STUPED in half with bullets that was fird from tank goon. Humens was also shoted at ailens and killing them sometimes but aleins shoted back and some humens ded tooo. Gorge mooseamn gotin Henry freemans helcoptor and rockets and aleins cod not hit him becaus he was at the top of the sky and they wasnt. Henry freeman put his gravity gun on agen and pickd up a nother tank and cushed aleins with tank and shot more tnak gun at aleins and groge momsan trowed bomps at aleins from teh helcoptor. Lots of aleins was died but humens was dyed to and there awas so morke aleins to fight. Henry freeman sad "They are to much we must has difererent fight plane or loze to big aleins armey" Henry Freeman gotted sad agin because he was thunkd that John Freeman wuold now waht todo to kil aleins and make humens saf agin but he ded in rovelute for humens to fredom. Humens was lossing and runing out of army but then a ship came in the sky and shoted the aleins more and aleins was started to army less for humens to wine and not ded! The the more biger balck alein armi ledr genrel chif alein what henry freman was roket lanchered at said "human people we is jut a scot armiey and this is not over becase reel aleins armey in alien town is evan moore biger than us." Then the aleins ran at way and ship landed and a army guys came out. The guy in front point his lasar wepon at Henry Freeman and say to Henry Freeman "You are stuped aleins why is disgize of hsitorical figurg from ssevanteeb hundret yeers ago thunk to work?! Human people army guys ATACK THE ALEINS"! Joe Chief yelled with loud and human people armey guys was attcked!

To be continhued?!

SECOD DISCAMEL; Now teh polt twits is bhappend Im cannn saey taht iMm not oewn hBalo eitether! Aslo im was mispeled humen because that is how it am alwalys was speled in Halob Halpos In Sapce evan thogh it is note rihgt speling.


	2. Par t6: HEROS OF SAPCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joe Cheif and Henryfreeman fite becos wenever ur dooig a crosover the heros and the good teems hav to fight eachotter b4 tey teem up. Den they go 2 were the old humen sity was an meet sum new fiends and noo enemys...

##  HALF-LOFE: FULL LIF COSMEQUANSES SOX: HEROS OF SAPCE

ATHUOR SNOOT: Holeo agan; Inturwobs! Im deicide to make tahis a seires; ass yuo migte half teled form the clifhangr at teh end of last prat. Alsol; Im readed new fafficton caled "Hugwrts Skol of Preyer adn Mirakels"; and im torned abot if its guy or baad; because; the atouher is relay fundementulist; adn thinks anion woh is diferent think form her denomanaton is rong and evli; and taht anion who is noy Christen is rely rong adn srely evel and stuped; adn sehs alos sexest despit beign a women; andn her idaes is relly hatful; adn her spelng is teribel; but sehs a riley god riter (butt not as gud as Petter Kimero or Skirljing or ani of teh oter relly god fanfecton riters); and say her idaes in much convancing evan thog their evol; and her gramer is AMAZNIG; especial; the proper; corect; adn gud use; of semiclones; whic im gotedn tahis muach beater at from her storey; so im not sur; how I fell; aboot her storu. Anneywa; tahts al I hav to saey; so hapey reedng!

DISCAMEL: I are note own Vlaev or Halob (If i didd i woldnt rite fafficton but instad mak tahiss a actual gam; adn tehn hir sqerlknig to wirt halof lif tree becaus hes so gud at ritering). Balos im am not Squerlkig ore plater kimera or aney otter fafficton persin (tahis id my only akownt). But i appecaote al of their faniction becaue their gud riters.

###  CAPTER ON: HUAMN PEOPLES ATTCK

Henry Freman herd what Joe Cheif sad and he was mad and angry; but har no tim to retot taht he where not a alien; becaus teh human people army guys stated to attic humens and Henry Freeman; and Henry Freeman and humens hadd ot fgit bak or they would all dye11! qHenry Freegnman shot a his wepon at a army guy; and humens shot army guys to and kild them; but Joe Chief and human people army guys was shoting bak with lasar wepons; and kiling humen tooo! "Joe Cheif I am not a alien; we are all humen" Henry Freechmen yeled with load! "I am not food by stuped aleins trikc! Henry Freemant is ded for sevinteeyn thowzard yeers; and humen are xtinkt for fiv thuosant!" Jo Cheif shaootid and yeld! "Waht if you thinkn humen is extint; then WAHT IS YOU/!?!/1" HEnry Freegman loadly yelled laudly with mad back; at the wierd humens what looked lik roborts!> The fight was still started; and blowing poepel up; with expolsion lick a vacoom cleener; that was on fire; and goats hapen; but Henriy Framen and Jeo Chif wherestil Argumentering!( "We ar human people! Yuo kow that alreedy obecaus yu tri to tirkc us witht badd Hanry Farmen dosgize; but dont'nt wrok;becaus you alein ar supted!@";" Jow Chef shotted at Herry Farmig; and tehn he shotted at Herry Farmig with his lasar wepon! The lasar billets went; and shot Herry Farming in the cehst; andn blod blooded out an it where humen blod taht was red nto greeg lick alein blod. Teh whol fightering was loked at the bold and stoppered. "O no it is red blod you must real human" Joe Cheef sad with sad; "I am sorrey".

###  CAPTER TOW: SCINT OF TEH FUTURE

"Beeng soriey is nit enough", Sade humens and Hairy Farming, "Yuo soliders kill alot of humen and their have tobe full ife cosnequences for what you doned!" "Oh rihgt teh ded pepol" Jeoe Chife sayed and then he did somthig wierd. Joe Chafe pinted at a army guy and sad " Human people army guy goget the scintist!" Teh army guy went back in the ship and camed bak out with scintist and alot of science. Teh scintist started to put science into the ded corpsos but Henry Freeman said "NOS TOP! Combines science is bad and make people trickd!" "No tahis is human people science taht humen revers enginered ot of combine scint… rihgt about now actual becaus we must be now in the past of senvatee thousnad yeer ago! now" "No taht is not work; we alredy tired that and the science dont work withot the evel parts!" but scintist had alredy scienced the dead humans into live new; and they gotted up; but they where not trick! "Howb is this possibel!" said Henry Freeman said. "dont know" Joe chefe reptiled "but maybve we giv you our science; and you reverb engiener that" "no bthat wold be tim paraqdox; and the wrold the might expldo!$ waot! If you can sience npeepl into noy evill ife; then maybve you cloid bring John Ffreeman bak." "Food idea tkkae the us tp his nody." So human people army guys and humens and Henryfreeman and scientest went in bJoe Cheifs ship to the old humen city where John Freeman and Gordob Freeman was.

###  CHATTER FIV: THE HNUTER

When theyy arrived int he old city it was a carter bacase the combine hug tower had explod in Hlaf Life Ful lLife Consequences 4 Free Mann and they arrived. They went to the bad place near the toweowr carter but JOHN FREEMAN WASNT THERE!!@!!!(!(!1!!1!11!@@!1 They saerched all of the eberywhere with lawnmower precision but ther dindnt find himm. So tjey wokedn up Gordan Freeman with sience but before they could EXPOLISON HAPENED!!!11!1!!12!!11! "Hahaha Freeg man is ded and my dael with gamn is fineshed! I am not haas to HUNT DOWN RFEE MAN anymoRr! I will not leet you reivev him so I can keep beig mercenary piarte nd kiler of combines!" a guy who loked dakr and edgey and had the next two him to robobs a spy asassin and a army of pirat clons pointed and laugherd!! He where Moint Pan nad if you wat so see the who he was go down to end of capter becaus it say there. Mpint Pan fird his wepon and the robobs who were one a blue ball and the other a orange line thing withm robort arms and leegs and all white exkept for a balkc eye and a lihgt in the cetner of the eye lick the part of humen eye that is the color off your eye color that wass oragne for the orenge on and blu for the blu on sed "Hha hAh A DYE U B**&(*&" nd readyd to fist punch with robart fits!! and also the clons was get ther guns redy toooooo

To be Continuum?!2

BIOROGAPHY:

Moint Pan was a HECcU marine at Black Mossa (Whic was scintist lab war gordan freeman workered and they did experamense on golwy thing but it didnt work and make headcarbs) who one day was sent there by army to kill headcrab zombie; and scintist; and every thing else. But then while he wS kiling scintist and the scintist say "Please! Do not die us!" but he did not car but before he could a guy was there and was balkc missa science armor and had a bread and then Moint Pan knew he was Groudon Freemant! zSo then they fightered; but GOren won; and dead Moint Pan! But dead he didn't becaus Gman was there waiting; and ttok his bodiey to secret dark rome of filed in shadow. Gamn said offered Moint Pan deal that he could live new if he HUNT DOWN FREE MAN and moint pan argreed. He gotted in contact with Amnad; who was eliet spy snipper; and then stole clons from combine clon factory to be clons for him; and he was their genrel now and they would army for him! Then he stol a boet; and was pirat and relb aganst combiens for ssevanteen years unti lhe herd that Freem An was could be broght bakc by scintist and cience so he went their to the body and tehen capter 3.


	3. Prat SEVON: Mistery of Mpint Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuf hapens

athuors NO

I red awsom fanic caled Lit An Drak Yagami an its wwsom!!! The plont is so inturconnectioned its like this hug ovorarcing mistery of comic propertions, even batter then squrlkongs plotz!!! The spelng is genuis, an the athour usses engulsh so profacently ur brane will EXPLOD FROM TOO MUSH GOD SOTRY!!!11111 Red it [HER!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4615680/1/Light-and-Dark-The-Adventures-of-Dark-Yagami)

##  HAFL IF: FULL IF CONSIQUENT

###  Prat SEVON: Mistery of MPint Pann

####  CHAPER WON

Groudon Freegnman hoo was Jhon Farmingz bruther waz in mush tribble. A evil dudes name MOIT PAN and robts had went to kill at him rite after he wok up from the deth!12 "LOL" Miont Paj lolled with evil "I are finally get mi revange aftar sabneteen yearz ov HUUUUUNT!!@3~~$ U see back at the furst time wen Blak Misa and Combines I armied to the scintist kill but than u was there and I fighted U but killed with the crow bar-" then gordon Freemen was smart and siensed a nuclear to moint apn wil he was the stupid with Molonuaigeing! Moint {N WAS HERTRUD BY TEH NULCEAR BUTT WENT "i will fight at u!12" AND GUND bENRY fREEMAN IN TEH EYE!!#$2 "nuuiuuyjuuioooou!!12!~#!4" Hendy freeman say as his I was gun."U get tohse B**C&I* C**II&( G*^(U&&I* boss!" sed the blu robt wil he was gotten a beer and STARTED TO SMOCK it. Tenry freeman O-mouthed at the DRUSG AN BIR and wont tell robtos hat DURGS R BAD butt had to the fight. "GROUNDOON HALP!!112~@$45##!!@!Q!" Uenry Freeman yeloed and humens and Groudon Freeman went FIGHT to Moint Apn. All the evry where was punces and ballots and kiks wen sudddinley…./.,,>.

MOT IPAN WAS HOOT GROUNDOON DEID!!@!#$R GONDOR MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPOOOOLOOOOOP!!1232@#~~!#$$$=" Henry Freeemant Yeleleld with ALL THE SAD!111 Hreryn gushed 2 grodans sid and put SIENSE to walk him up. "Noo I am REVANGE!2 Moin Tapn sed wih trumiphantse!!332 "I not eed to fite u Nom oar wannna kil combins to gettur?/> and they wer frinds.

TOBE CONTING


	4. Paart ATE: Atack of Bombines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAART ATE: Atack of the Bobines!12!#  
> When the Moinptan and Jhenry Freeman and Goron Farman and Joe Chef and human people arm guys and humens went ther it was bad. Combines was, and they wernt hedcrab no more!@3$!# "WHAT HOW DOES COMIBNE" HENRY freeman shooked!!5 "Ha ha combines will always be!2" sed a Zombiner so Johcief killed him in the eye. A noise went up to them and then it was a man who was not on fire. "Who at yu?" taid Goron Feremn? and he was a humen hoo was imptent guverntyman for the deefens. But the WAS NOT IME because the combines! "It is this way" said the man who was not in fire and then they met the base where civians were hiding. "We hav to fight hem" Joe Cheif! so John Freeman and Henry Freeman and Gorod Freeman and Joe Xheif and the man who wasnot on fire went with wepon to the big combines army with lots of stider out there. "Inferier humen cat win never the too dum and not" YOUR RONG sed Gorden Freemant! "Humens is always been stronger trhen u Combines thunk! e have the POWER OF FIENDSHIP! and wepon. Mostly wepon." "Tahts wer ur rong" the the Combine leeder who was orange bits insted of all wite becos he was the leeder sad. Then he took of his musk and evryone gapped. He was... GORGE WSAHINGMAN!!!

THIS MUST BE CONTINUE!!!


	5. Paart NEIN a good guy BUT EVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fite gorg wasting hoo been combinesed by combines science to be combines for the combines!!! Then theirs a twit!

paart NEIN a good guy NBUT EVIL

UTHAORS NOT I A GOD TWSIT TIS CHAPPER!! Itz even bassed on reel hisitory so ud bettar tihnk god! U want 2 no wat it is ud better reed teh capter cos its a TWSITD lol.

CHAPER ! BAK FRUM THE DEID  
"HAHAHHAHASHAHAJASGAHAHQA GUES WHOS BANK!!!!" Sed Gorge Wasinghcombines! "Cobinems broot me bakc in2 lif with SIENCE! Now I storng and big and krush humens for superier combisen! Hoo can u fite agins hero of freedan?/"

PARTER @ THE FITE OF LEEDER COMBINES BOSS

"WITH EASY!" Gorden Freedman yellered and shot sience at Grog Cobmineston and the sienced into gravity and gravied the bad sience out of his aye. "MOOOOOOOO LORD DRAKMAN U WERE KIL WHEN BETRAY BY YUOR INFEROR HUMEN BORTHER! HOW YUO ARE BAKC AND TRICKD BY HUMEN?!" "We have Human People Sience now and it put me back but I hav reel memery and not the FAKE ONS ur sience put me to make me evul!" Gorden FGreeman triumfed! "NO)O)O)O))O{PPP)OOIKK:)P)_)(I:OP_)O{)_PI{)P"OPOOPIOO)O)OPOOOLIPKOOO(" grog waston uncombinesed! Then he ded.

CATER # REZREKSHUN AND A BIG TWUST

"Ok now we brig him bak so he tell us what the combines doign" sed scintist and he did. "Thank u for saven me I was trickd by combines and thot u were allll britishs tring to kil freedan it was terribull. Sed Grog wastington who wanst a combines this tiem. "Your walcom but can u tell us what the combines?:" "Yes they hav a bass undergrond sekret they using it to teleportals to impotent places and kil humens ther." Henrny freeman rmembird the glowy things that came in the sky when the humens revulsion was starting they mus hav been teleportal frum tthe secret bass! "Do U no were it is" "Yus I been there wen i was combines and the combines combinesed me ther." "Lets go than" sed jo hief so they newt. in jochifes ship.

wait fuvk i fortog the tist

i do it naxt part


	6. TEnN: COMBASE ASALT but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyhe asalt the base but they dont. Then thers bUrban Miserty and Potilical Intruige! Whos Crimeing they Humen Citey?! FNID OT!

##  HALIFE CONSICENS TEN: COMBASE ASALT but not

The were ygoing to go to the base of cobine but then joe cheif ship did not have gas. "SODBURGER MY BOLDLY WONK THS NOT IS GOODLY" said a guy who was British before

CHAPTER

The Joe Cjhief pilot asked for directions to humen and they went to humen city becaus the gas that they had was enough to go there but not to the place wer they were going instead before so they to the place besides that they could.. The poilet pulked the lever and pressed the botton that made the ship go places and the lever that said it to go to humen cityy insted. Then they were ther and but the President was not President Tower but it was made of Meet! And sines on it said "Stuped Towr" and "Pesdent never is!"! "WHO HAVE DONE THIS CRIMEING" Henrenry Freeman angried to security polises. "It wa……… wel we dont kno" sed the polises. "We no it wasn Crimer tho." Crimer was guy who in Combines time had crimed all the combines stuff and been the relbolution befor Henry Freeman came and then whn he did he was great solder and gyeruluaya opertiv he got a metal for. Big panting on sid of towar sed I DON THE CRIEM SINED CRIMER so the nu it mus be someon hoo wanted to fraem him. Then looked at rest of the rest of the Citey. Crimes was Everywher! "O Moy Goot! Ther is Somuchcrimes How could anion be so Crimeing?" "dont know" sed steve. "This is Conunudrum!" Gordoned Freeman. "We ned to find my bro but crimes hav to be Solfe! Which is mor Impotent?" "Is the dvevils choose" sed Joe Cheef solmnberly. "Ithink we at leest should Tel this Crimer thers somone…" he lookd at grond "doign a Framup"

  
  


CAPTER AFTER THE

The went to Crimerhous and saw it was had nop been Crimed. "Mor fake Redherings." sed Henry Gordon. "Tihs guy rely wants Crimer Lokcup." The nocked ondoor and opined. Inside was a man who coole dud and had was wering sunglasies for even MORE COOLE. "Heloe msiter "Presdent"." I C youm notised the Crimes. He said coole but also onimusly. "Heloecrimer! Yes someon crimed alls the Citay and tride to Fram it Onyu!" "Saddenly…" he putsed on his sunglasies "Yuor Mistaked." "WHATDOESTHIS? Howe are youm meaning?/" aksed Henry John Freeman with contusion. "U see, one didthe Crimeing was…" he sunglasiesed on his face "Yors Truley!"

3 CHAPTER WHAT HAVE THE EVIDENCE

'What this is NOT POSSIBEL"!! HENRFY REEMAN "Youm where gud Humenn who fote Combines good wy youm doing Crimes? Now"

"Bacause youm barely Pesident!" Crimer crimed. "Youm alweys going adventuer fo hero at Combines but nevier do Govornment things! Im practicly hav to Runne the Citey becos theirs no Vise Presdent! My Crimeing Empier isnt suposted to be Guvernmunt, but where allthere Is! The polise that arent Corupt by us are donrite Incompeten, and thers Noone gifing them Ordors! The Loyors and Juges can get awey with Aneything sinse thers Noone to Stoptham! Noone has any Othoritay to make pepol work Togethre! If I wasnt Controoling everyun the whol Citay wod be in Pieses! So I do Crimes on center of Guvernmunt to Expos peopl that its Not Workeing!"

FOR

"NOOOOOOOOOO WY WOOD U TRY BRAKE THE GOVERMENT! YOUM bRAKING THE lAW! SAID HEGRYI FEETAN AND HE WAS MAD. "I cante Fixe thise thru the Law! Wen was last ime we has leksion!" "Uh" sed humens and Henry Freeman bc the did not Knowe. "Tahts wot I Thogt!" Crimer smuged. "Tha Systume wont Chanje Itselfe. The Lawes are Notwerk, so the onely way forwerd is to Brake them!" "Wedont have Tiem for thise!" said Joe Cheif. "The Combines is Comeing back and we need to Stoptham at their Secert Base!" "Okaye then! said Crimer. "I will help with combines and not crime the Ctiay… if you henry freeman STAYE HEERE, FIX TH GUVERNMENT, AND PRESIDENT FOR ONES IN YUOR LIFE!" Crimer unreesonabled. "NO! said henry freeman and the ruan awey to the ship wich had gas again so they went. Meenwhile Crimer. "This Idiots wont Listen to Reasoneing! Tiem to do what I do Beste…

Crimeing."

ATuhors nose: (puts on sunglasies)


End file.
